With the advent of threaded plastic closures, it has heretofore been proposed that a closure application system be provided wherein a star wheel with outwardly opening container body pockets and a container guide rail receives filled containers and moves the containers through a closure pickup and pre-tightening apparatus to a closure applicating machine. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,237, 4,624,098 and 4,663,913 which utilize apparatus of the type show in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,320.
Where the plastic cap is of the type having improved tamper indicating bands, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,844, 4,653,657 increased band engagement is provided beneath the annular bead on the neck of the container. The flange is more rigid and has a greatly reduced inner diameter which interferes with the container finish and makes the thread engagement during the pre-application portion of the system more difficult.